1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to circuit connecting technologies, and more particularly, to a buffering device for fixing a flexible cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a flexible cable, such as a flexible circuit board, is used to connect two separate circuit boards. The two circuit boards connected to the flexible circuit board are often movable relatively to each other, thus the joints of the connecting ends of the flexible circuit board and the circuit boards are easily damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.